The present invention relates to production of enriched yeast cell wall compositions. Yeast wall mannoproteins are highly glycosylated polypeptides, often 50 to 95% carbohydrate by weight, and thus may be thought of as yeast proteoglycans. The mannoproteins are currently used in a range of animal feed diets for their protective effects on the gastrointestinal tract.
Mannan-oligosaccharide based nutritional supplements, MOS, are widely used in nutrition as a natural additive. MOS has been shown to improve gastrointestinal health as well Is overall health, thus improving well-being, energy levels and performance, in the animal production industry, for example, MOS is widely used in poultry, calves, pigs and aquaculture diets. Research studies have supported the efficacy in each of these production categories.
The existing MOS products on the market are simple cell wall products with little differentiation. Cell wall product with higher levels of MOS can provide a performance advantage over competitors by increasing the active component in the yeast cell wall material.